


No Joy

by The_Robbit



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, No Joy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Robbit/pseuds/The_Robbit
Summary: Ward Meachum finally getting what he deserves.





	No Joy

Ward Meachum was happy.


End file.
